This invention relates generally to the field of coin operated vending machines and more particularly to providing a coin slide system which requires a double actuation of the coin slide to energize a particular vending operation.
In the past, various coin slide systems have been shown which require multiple insertions of the coin slide in order to achieve actuation of the vending system. These systems have generally utilized either mechanical elements such as cam arrangements or presettable stepping switches and relays to achieve the desired number of coin slide insertions prior to system actuation.
Greenwald, U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,341, teaches a circuit having a stepping relay which may be preset to require a predetermined number of actuations of the coin slide. When the number of actuations of the coin slide equals the preset number a circuit is connected between the pair of series connected switches to effect energization of the machine.
Greenwald et al, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,735,066 and 3,827,541, further teach systems for actuating pairs of switches. Cams are provided for actuating the switches and are conditioned to establish conduction through both switches after a given plurality of coin slide insertions. The device may also be configured to actuate both switches to a conductive condition after a single coin slide insertion so that the device is convertible from a single to a multiple slide mode of operation.
The prior art has thus shown various electrical and mechanical systems for providing multiple insertion of a coin slide or multiple coin insertions to actuate a vending operation. There has been no known showing of a coin slide mechanism which is operable for initiating a vending operation after a double insertion of the coin slide with the first insertion being operable for opening the contacts of a push-push switch while conditioning the system for a vending operation and the second insertion being operable for closing the push-push switch contacts to energize the vending operation.